dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Massacre at Yautja Prime
Simultaneously, at Yautja Prime, Leonidas unveils his new military Weapons, captained by Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the confiscated MJOLNIR armor. Valens arrives at the Planet, and unfortunately, it is soon discovered that Valens, who had his School Joining them, unlike the yautja elders has complete control of both the tribes and To destroy both the Bronx OutLawz & Banditz, taking control and going on the attack moments after Kratos arrives. As Joshua battles against these remoted enemies, to race to the Dark Hammer to stop The Cheiftan; en route, Valens gets changed into his MJOLNIR outfit while telling Kratos to keep his eyes on the enemies. When they arrive, Valens tells Spartan to stay put but he insists on helping. However, The Spartan was busy with 1 guard while Kratos took out all the rest. Unfortunately, The Elder has already departed for the Predators in a new, more powerful suit of armor, but Leonidas is able to give Kratos control of his Blades again so that Spartan and Valens can fight these Beasts together. The two armored Heroes combine their powers and successfully take down the Yajutas, but their armor are revealed to have been equipped with self-destruct charges. As they begin to go off, The Battle Edit The battle itself was less like a battle and more like a total massacre lasting only a few hours. Despite the Spartans great discipline and hard training in combat, they could not hold back the Yajuta Army. The Yajutas were merciless and savage, slaughtering the Spartans & Bronx OutLawz. Joshua and the Tribe Leader faced off in mortal kombat and the Elder was about to kill Josh using his huge Mace, but to Kratos victory was the most important thing and he called out to Ares, promising his soul and a life of service to the God of War if he destroyed his enemies. This then led to the events of the yautja's future. The Massacre of the Predators Edit Ares accepted Joshua's soul and servitude in exchange for allowing victory to him and his men. He unleashed his godly power on the barbarians, slaughtering them by burning them alive along with killing them in other vicious and horrifying ways. He sent Harpies by Giving Joshua his Katana back then a pair of fiendish swords forged in the fires of Hades, Joshua then used it to decapitate the Cheiftan, ending the Predators threat. However, The Elder would later Hunted down Joshua though he sought after the Gods of Olympus to, like Kratos and other Greek Heroes on the Planet, change the outcome of their fate, and to gain revenge upon the Bronx Leader. Elder managed to battle his way through the Spartans & the Romans though his appearence was radically altered by the Movies itself. He was possibly helped by his People to help them stop The Both Gangs on their quest. He had Powerful abilities and journeyed to the Cities of Yautja Prime where he hoped, like others, he would change his fate. However, during his crossing through the City, he attacked Joshua, and dragged him through the Streets. The two ended up facing one another on a platform in the middle of the streets. Elder laughed as he gazed upon his greatest enemy. Feeling blessed by god, Elder asked if Josh remembered the day when the warriors’ lives were changed. Joshua claimed he would never cared that day, as he looked at Cheiftan's head from what he had done. The Elder told Joshua that this time he would have his head, and attacked without delay. The souls of the dead were cast from the mighty Axe The Elder used in his fight against Joshua. Eventually, these Souls were absorbed by Teh Elder and he grew three times larger than Himself. Ultimately, Joshua shrunk The Elder down to size, seized The Elder's Axe and used it to crush his head. Looking upon the corpse, those wars on his memories came back once more. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres